


Not Like That

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Series: Sweetheart Caboose Drabbles [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Parenting, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose and Tucker discuss parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Blood Gulch, when Tucker was pregnant with Junior. Some mentions of Tucker's bad upbringing, nothing to descriptive, tho.

Tucker was pregnant. Caboose knew that much. 

But nobody was telling him anything else. Nobody was telling him if Tucker was going to live. Having that uncertainty was scary. 

He decided to stay by Tucker's side, in case he didn't make it through. In a way, that was even scarier. Tucker drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally muttering intelligible words, or just talking to no one. 

Despite the fact that the two of them never totally got along, it was kind of nice being in private together. Without Church around (he was avoiding them both), things were quiet and calm. They got along well without him—a thought that often made Caboose second guess having Church as a best friend. 

At some point, Tucker had started mumbling against, and reached out for Caboose. Caboose took his hand, and squeezed it gently. The action seemed to be calming, and Tucker went quiet again. 

That had been an hour ago, and their palms were sweaty from holding that position so long. Caboose made a move to pull them apart, only for Tucker to suddenly squeeze his hand. 

“Caboose...?” his voice was hoarse, and he kept his eyes shut. 

“Yes, Tucker?”

“...Will you help me?”

Tucker asked that sometimes, usually when he needed help getting up or needed water. Caboose was kind of used to it at this point. 

“What do you need, Tucker?”

“Will you help me... with the baby?”

Tucker had never asked for that before. It took Caboose a moment to process it, and another moment longer to respond. Tucker peeked his eyes open to check if he was still there. 

“Everyone will help, Tucker. I will, and so will Doc. Tex might even help. Church probably won't, but the rest of us will.” 

Tucker huffed, tossing an arm over his eyes. “But... will _you_ help me, Caboose? Will you help me raise it?” 

He was getting uncomfortable. “...Tucker, I do not want to be a Daddy.”

Another awkward, lingering silence, and Caboose heard a sniffle. Tucker was crying. 

“Why did you ask, Tucker?”

That got an actual sob out of him, and he covered his face with both hands. Caboose was regretting the question more and more. 

“I just... I want to be a good Dad.”

“I think you will be.”

“Caboose...” Tucker's hands drifted over the swell of his stomach, “I'm scared.”

“Why are you scared?” Frankly there were a lot of reasons to be scared, but this was clearly something specific. 

“I didn't have good parents,” his voice cracks, “I didn't know my Dad, and... my Mom. She had to raise me alone. And... it wasn't good. I just don't want my kid to have the same experiences I did. I feel like... having two parents to raise them could help...”

Caboose stared down at his feet. He really didn't know what to say. This was far more information than he ever wanted to know about Tucker. 

Tucker wiped his eyes and turned his head away from Caboose, now thinking on whether he's said too much. He's about to apologize when Caboose speaks up again. 

“I don't think that will help. But... I do think that you will be a good parent, Tucker. I think you care about the baby a lot, and it's not even here yet. I think you will do good, even if you're alone.” 

Tucker feels tears in his eyes again. 

“I guess... not totally alone,” Caboose clarifies, “I will still help, like I said. But... I do not want to be with you, _like that_. And I don't think you want to be with me _like that_ , either.” 

Tucker grins a little, turning back to face him. Caboose smiles in return, reaching to hold his hand again. Tucker allows him, and closes his eyes again. He means to say “thanks,” but falls asleep before he has a chance. Caboose gets the message regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
